Stable dynamic flight requires a “3 axis” function control. With a few exeptions this is usually achieved in a most conventional aircraft by the modulated actuation of at least 5 or more movable trailing edge surfaces applied on 3 major separate structural components, ie., wing, horizontal elevator and vertical rudder.